


Three Days a Survivor

by DoctorBane



Category: Batman (Comics), Chzo Mythos, The Consuming Shadow
Genre: Body Horror, Crossover, Gen, Horror, Lovecraftian, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/pseuds/DoctorBane
Summary: There are three Ancients. One is trying to enter the world, one is trying to aid it, and one is trying to stop it. In three days, the invader will arive and doom everything.All that stands between the Ancient and it's goal is the Batman.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I can't change the order of the characters in the tags section, so apologies for that.

I descend the steps into the ritual chamber. This is it. According to the Scholar's notes, all I have to do is say the four words in the correct order, and the god will be banished. The world will be saved. But I must be certain I have the correct runes, and in the correct order. Even the smallest mistake, and the god will be freed so much sooner. And then everything will die.

I check the notes again on my tablet. The notes all point to the God of Pain being the invading god, and he is known as Chzo. He is represented by the Bti rune, and his color is red. 

I wish I could talk to Alfred one last time, just in case I am wrong. Unfortunately, Stonehenge seems to be blocking all communications. 

I take a deep breath, and say the four words. The four words which could either save, or doom our world. A huge light bursts forth, and -


	2. Two

The past three days have been exhausting. My mind will never be quite the same, after seeing the things I've seen. Things man was not meant to see. But as I traveled the country, liberating towns and cities from the shadow's influence, I slowly began to piece together the necessary information to discover the invader's identity. Alfred was also able to provide me help via the computer from the cave. The man from the Ministry of Occultism also provided me with help regarding cities which were falling to the shadow. 

But the sights I've seen. Monsters that looked human. Or maybe humans that looked like monsters. 

The shadow would play with my mind. Make me hear things that weren't there. See people who weren't there. Jason...

Eventually I had enough information, and set off for Stonehenge. 

And now I am here. Saying these words, which I only hope doesn't spell doom for us all.

"SHM. EU. BTI. AGN."

The bright light explodes from around me, and then I feel rage. Not mine. Something else's.

Chzo's.

Chzo does not speak, yet I understand him. I have managed to banish him from our realm, yet he has just enough strength to try to drag me back to his realm. He plans to torture me for eternity. He is the God of Pain 

(ithurtsithurtsithurts)

and he is more than capable of doing so.

Gritting my teeth, I look at him. The monster is immense. Eyes surround me.

(you insignificant creature, you dare to resist me)

(you will suffer for eternity, in my howling)

(you will know pain)

Having fallen over, I get back to my feet. 

"Fine then," I growl at the creature. "You might have me for eternity, but I'm not going to go without a fight." 

(you will know pain)

I'm sorry Alfred. But know that the shadow did not take me easily.


	3. Epilogue

I miss him.

I know that he saved the world. And that is more than anyone could be asked of. But I still miss him.

It's been three weeks, and no word from him. The creature must have had it's revenge on him. 

But sometimes, at the most random of moments, I get the feeling that he's still out there somewhere. And that gives me hope. 

Hope that one day I may see my son again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt I had to add something from Alfred's pov, even if it is only very short.


End file.
